Ohana Means Family and Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Pan Son gets her heart broken and her emotions played with by her crush. Her crush thought it would be fun to play with her feelings, but she has her Uncle Goten who loves Pan like a daughter and helps her along the way. Watch as Goten helps Pan along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the time on the clock Pan Son had just gotten word from her parents that her long time crush was getting married. Once she had found out that her crush was getting married she grew angry because her said crush played with her emotions and made Pan get all clumsy just because he thought it was entertaining to see a girl trip over herself just for a guy. Thinking to herself she waited for her Uncle to show up to take her to school. Just then a car beeped and she walked outside to her Uncle's car and said good morning to the man. Once in the car her Uncle Goten said," Baby girl what's wrong?" Pan looked at her Uncle and said," Oh nothing Uncle Goten." The man said," Please tell me Pan, I'm your Uncle, and you can trust me unlike my bastard brother and his bitch wife who put their selves first instead of their child."

Listening to her Uncle's rant the girl giggled softly and said," Thanks for making me feel better Uncle Goten, I knew I could count on you to make me feel better about myself, so okay I will tell you." Her Uncle smiled and listened to his favorite niece and started frowning once he heard how his best friend played with his baby niece's heart and emotions and vowed he would be beating his ex-friend's ass for hurting his baby niece. Finally Goten was at the local high school and had pulled into the teacher's parking lot and parked his car.

Since Pan went to the local high school he applied for a teacher's position and was accepted. He was Pan's 4th period teacher who taught Romantic English Literature. Pan enjoyed that class since her Uncle made the class fun and understanding to her knowledge. Pan told her Uncle she would see him in 4th period and left to go to 1st period. In fact she loved all her classes this semester since she was in her senior year of high school. Her schedule was really light and easy for her to manage. She had Yoga for 1st period, painting for 2nd period, History of the Civil War for 3rd period, and for her last class she had her Uncle Goten for 4th period which was Romantic English Literature. You can say Pan was a happy camper when she had gotten her class schedule.

After school she went home to work on her finals for each class and was done. She looked for her parents and found out they were not at home and saw the mail, and ran outside to get the mail. She saw a thick envelope for her and her grades. The first thing she was told her Uncle, and told him to come over. Goten looked at his niece's grades and was one proud Uncle. He also saw the thick envelope and told her to open the envelope and saw a letter. She read the letter and found out she was accepted to go to the University she applied to and was happy.

Of course Goten was happy for his niece so he said," This calls for a celebration Pan." The Uncle took his niece out to dinner. While they were celebrating they heard a large group of people and turned around and saw their family members congratulate a person that Goten and Pan knew well. That person who was being congratulated was Trunks Briefs. Trunks looked over at Pan and smirked as if he had won. What Trunks was not counting on was Pan sticking the middle finger up at him and mouthing," Fuck you." His mouth dropped open looking from what Pan told him and his fiancée Maroon said," Trunks baby are you okay?" He said," No because Pan just said fuck you and stuck her middle finger up."

Gohan and Videl who were Pan's parents said," Where's Pan?" Trunks pointed and soon enough they saw Pan and Goten. Walking to where his daughter was Gohan said," Young lady, you will apologize for cursing at Trunks and being impolite." Goten rolled his eyes and said," Gohan what the hell is wrong with you defending Trunks like that over your own daughter when that bastard hurt your daughter's feelings by making her feel like she is lower than dirt?" Gohan said," Trunks would never do that to Pan."

After hearing enough Pan felt tears come down her face and said," If that is how you truly feel I guess my report card is not important or me getting accepted to the University I applied to is not even worth you smiling and congratulating me, I guess I will go home and get ready for bed since graduation is on Thursday dad." After hearing his niece's tearful speech Goten held his niece in his arms and walked away from the large party of people he knew. Finally Goten had arrived at his town house that he lived in by himself with Pan who was now sleeping. He carried her to her room she slept in when she visited him. Goten covered Pan up with her blanket and kissed her forehead and said," Sleep well sweetie and I will see you in the morning. "

The next morning Pan got up and made breakfast for her and her Uncle and then had breakfast on the table. Looking at her disheveled sleepy Uncle she giggled and said," Good morning Uncle Goten." He perked up when he smelled her famous chocolate pancakes and famous crispy crunchy bacon, and hash browns. He smiled when he saw scrambled eggs and said to his niece," Baby cakes you are really going to make some guy happy with the way you know how to cook, by the way who taught you how to cook?" The 18 year old girl said, "I taught myself Uncle Goten." He ate the last remainder of food on his plate and said," Okay kiddo go get ready for class."

Pan ran back upstairs and put on her clothes for school and was ready. She had all her finals finished and they were in her back pack which was in her Uncle's car. Soon they were at the school and she went to all her classes. After her classes she went home and made her some lunch which was enchiladas and a salad. Not knowing there were people in her parent's house she made herself a plate and sat down and took her first bite of enchiladas and moaned happily at the flavor of ingredients in the enchiladas she had made. A voice said," Aren't you going to offer us some Pan?"

Glaring at the guy she had loved she said," Go freaking away Trunks Briefs!" Her father said," Pan, sweetie now there is no need for you to be rude to Trunks." She scoffed and said," Yeah right, the bastard played with my emotions like Uncle Goten said last night, and if you continue to defend Trunks then I will go and live with Uncle Goten until graduation." Trunks then said," What do you do there? Do you let him fuck you?" Immediately the girl kicked him where it hurts and said," You fucking bastard that's my Uncle you're talking about and first of all my Uncle does not do that kind of stuff second of all my Uncle has a girlfriend by the name of Michelle so if I were you I'd watch myself before you get fucked up more you piece of shit."

Finally the girl took her leave and left to go to her Uncle's house and fell asleep to take a nap. By the time her Uncle got back to his house he saw his favorite niece curled up on his couch sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead and said," Pan, wake up sweetie." The teen woke up and said," Uncle Goten is that you?" He smiled sweetly at his baby niece and said," Yeah it's me sweet pea, listen baby girl do you wanna come with me and see Michelle?" Her eyes lit up at Michelle's name and said," Yes." Goten chuckled and said," Okay come on then sweet pea."


	2. Graduation Day and Surprises

Goten and Pan were soon at his long time girlfriend's house and his girlfriend ran outside where the Uncle and niece were and said," How are my two favorite people in the world?" Pan said," Hi Michelle, how are you?" The woman said," I'm doing fine Pan and how are you doing?" The teen girl smiled and showed the lady her report car and letter of acceptance for different colleges. Michelle screamed with joy and said," Oh baby girl I am so proud of you, and so is your Uncle, right babe?" Goten smiled and said," I sure am proud of you Pan." The teen girl smiled and hugged both her uncle and her uncle's girlfriend and said," Aww you guys are the best, any kid would be lucky enough to have you as parents." Goten and Michelle said," Hey Pan sweetie, can we talk to you about something honey?" The teen said," Sure." The three went into Michelle's house and sat down and said to the girl," How would you feel if we got married?" The teen said," I would be happy." Goten and Michelle smiled and said," Well in that case we are getting married in the summer Pan." The girl let out a excited cheer and said, "Oh I can't wait." Michelle looked at her soon to be niece and said," I can't wait either sweetie." The girl hugged the lady and said," I already consider you family since my father refuses to pay me any mind at all."

Soon enough it was Thursday and the day of Pan's graduation. The principal said her name and Goten and Michelle cheered for their niece and were like proud parents. Before Pan could leave the stage the principal asked the girl to end the ceremony with some encouraging words and a song. Pan chose to sing Kelly Clarkson's song "A Moment like This" She took a breath and finally started singing.

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.

Oh, like this.

. The crowd and her parents and her parent's friends and family were shocked at how beautiful her voice sounded. Not a single eye was dry while she was singing because she had put passion and emotion into the song while she was singing. The only ones that knew Pan could sing like that were her Uncle, Michelle, and Pan. Finally the time arrived where the students could finally take off their graduation caps and they took their caps off and were officially graduates.

Running off the stage into her Uncle's arms her Uncle congratulated her and said," Oh baby girl that was beautiful the way you sang." The teen kissed her Uncle on the cheek and said," Thank you Uncle." Michelle hugged her soon to be niece and said," Baby girl that was wonderful and congrats sweetie." Behind her uncle and her uncle's girlfriend stood her family and ex friends waiting to talk to her.


	3. Battle Mode and Oh Sht

Just listening to his brother talk to his daughter Gohan grew jealous and thought to himself," He needs to go find a daughter for himself, because Pan is my daughter and not his." Being pulled from his thoughts Videl said," Sweetheart?" Gohan said," Yes dear?" Videl said," What were you thinking about?" Gohan said," How Goten should go find himself a daughter and leave Pan alone because she is my daughter and not his." A voice that Gohan knew said," Is that how you really feel big brother, you think I stole Pan from you?" Gohan retorted back saying," I think you did."

Pan got in the middle and said," Let me rephrase this once and one time only father, you took Trunks side over mine and let me not remind you dear father you said that I acted out on impulse when in reality I was only trying to act mature and like a grown up, but instead you called me impolite and rude, so therefore you don't get a say in where I stay because as of today I am a high school graduate." Michelle gasped at what her soon to be niece said and slapped Gohan and said," You are a pathetic excuse of a father to demean your daughter like that and then on top of that you embarrassed her on the night of her celebration of when she got her report card and acceptance letter to the University she applied for." Without nothing else to say Goten left with his niece and his girlfriend to the restaurant to celebrate. While they were being escorted to their table an elderly man pulled Goten to the side and said," You have a beautiful family son."

Not knowing who this strange man was who was talking to him Goten smiled and said," I know and thank you sir." The elderly man pulled out a ring box and said," Here propose to your girlfriend with this and she will love you forever." Goten was speechless and said," But I can't take this from you." The old man pushed the box in Goten's hand and said," Just take it because you remind me of myself when I was your age, besides you had that same look I had in my eyes years ago when I asked my Sarah to marry me." Goten had tears in his eyes and thanked the man and said," When do you want this back?" The old man smiled and said," Keep it because you can give it to your son when he reaches your age when he meets the love of his life." Goten told the man okay and soon the man left the restaurant.

While walking to his table he asked a waiter could they hook his iPod to the speakers so they could play the song that he wanted to propose to Michelle to and the waiter agreed. He got to the table and looked at how his niece and girlfriend were interacting with one another. He loved seeing the most two important women in his life laugh with happiness instead of having to worry. He cleared his throat and Michelle said," Hey babe we were wondering where you walked off to." Goten pulled Michelle up out of her seat and said," Michelle you know I love you right sweetie?" That was the waiter's que to start the music and soon the restaurant was filled with Michelle's favorite song and he got on his knee and said," Michelle Gabrielle` Nobel I love you so much I can't go another day without having you as my wife so will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Michelle was looked at her boyfriend and saw that he meant every word and said," Yes I will marry you Goten." He put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Soon the waiter came by and asked them what would they like to order and Pan ordered halibut with a baked potato and green beans followed for apple pie with her beverage of choice to be was iced tea. Michelle ordered a steak and lobster dinner with apple pie for dessert and her beverage of choice was iced tea. As for Goten he ordered prime rib portabella burger with fries and for dessert he had a piece of peach cobbler with a coke for his beverage. Once their orders were delivered to them the owner of the restaurant came out to congratulate the couple and congratulate Pan for her graduation and acceptance to the University she always dreamed of going.

After dinner Goten paid the bill and before they could leave the owner had gifts for Goten and Michelle which was an early wedding gift, and for Pan he gave her makeover package for free for the spa and attached to that gift for Pan she received a perfume complete set that had perfume, lotion, and body wash from Bath and Body Works. Finally the family was able to leave and they went home for the night to have some family time together. Once they returned home Pan ran upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

The teen made her some bath water in her bathroom that was a part of her bedroom. She lit candles, turned on some music which was coming from iPod, which was sitting on her iDeck, and had turned on her towel warmer to keep her towels nice and hot for her once she got out the tub so she would not be cold. The teen put bubbles in the bath and added lavender and oil to her bath. Once she was done setting the mood for her bathroom she tied her hair up in a bun and climbed in the tub naked and sighed when her skin came in contact with the nice hot water. To her it was paradise. Pan soaked in the tub and was enjoying her time to relax when she heard the doorbell rang.

Muttering curses to herself she gracefully got out the tub and put on her silk bathrobe she had got from Victoria's Secret and walked downstairs to answer the door because she didn't want anyone bothering her Uncle and her soon to Aunt's time alone. She opened the door and came face to face with all her family members and family member's friends and crossed her arms. The 18 year old teen asked," Yes how can I help you at this time of night? What made you want to disturb me from bathing that I had to come downstairs in my bathrobe?"

Now noticing the lack of clothing Pan had on Trunks said," So my suspicions were right, you are fucking Goten." Pan side stepped the guy she used to have a crush on and gracefully without flashing any of her goods the girl successfully had pinned Trunks to the ground and said," You mother fucker didn't I tell you to watch yourself because I sure remember me telling you that personally myself." Since she was on a roll she heard her Uncle and her soon to be Aunt moaning and said to the people in front of her," Don't you hear that moaning that is taking place you fuckers?" They nodded their heads yes too scared to even talk in fear of upsetting the 18 year old. Pan said," Good because that my friends and parents is my Uncle and his soon to be wife celebrating their nuptials, because they are soon to be married, so if you will excuse me I'd like to get back to my bath, but I bet my water's cold now even as we speak if it weren't for Captain slut over there we wouldn't be having this conversation, so can I go and finish my bath in piece now?"

They all nodded their heads yes and while they were leaving Trunks said," I sure would love to take a peek underneath that robe and see if your rack looks that good while you are wearing this robe because your body looks banging." Just before they reached the gate Goten ran down stairs and said," What the fuck was that about my baby niece I heard you say about her body you mother fucker?" If Trunks didn't look like he was going to pass out then Goten was going to knock Trunks out for a century and then kill the fucker and raise him from the dead just to kill the poor bastard over and over. Instead of passing out the angry Uncle of Pan's made "The Trunks Brief" pee his pants.


	4. Starting Off New

While on their way back to the house Goten said to niece," Pan I swear to God I will end Trunk's life if he says anything else about you." The teen said," Be my guest Uncle." When they were in the house her Uncle went back to his room to finish what he started with his fiancée. On Pan's way back to her bedroom she giggled as she heard her soon to be Aunt Michelle scream in pleasure. Finally back in her room the teen dried off and put her pajamas on and fell asleep in bed.

The next morning the teen woke up and started packing some of her things to take with her to her dorm for college. Her Uncle said," I can't believe it sweetie, you're all grown up and beautiful; I remember when you were just born like it was yesterday." Pan giggled and said," Well better believe it or not Uncle Goten." Her Uncle said," Well baby-girl you ready for me to drop you off?" The teen nodded her head and soon they were headed towards the college. Once they were at the college they met with the head master of the college who was none other than Michelle. To Pan and Goten's surprise they had forgotten that Michelle was the head master of the college.

Michelle looked at her soon to be niece and said," If you have any questions, Pan you know you can stop by and ask me okay?" The teen nodded her head and followed Michelle to where the dorms were. While they were walking Michelle said," Okay here's the dorms." While they were standing by the dorms Michelle took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door showing Pan and her boyfriend the dorm. When they stepped inside Pan said," This dorm is sure big for 2 people." Michelle smiled and said," Oh no it's not for two people Pan." Confused for the first time that day Pan said," Uhm Auntie Michelle what do you mean it's not for two people?"

Michelle said," Pan this dorm is meant for one person only because roommates would cause nothing but drama for one another, so I had the dorms made specifically for just one person to fit their needs." Pan said," Wow, but it is so loft-like Aunt Michelle." The woman smiled in agreement and said," I know I had that part specifically made to fit everyone's comfort, now this dorm in particular is yours." The teen thanked her Aunt and told her she will cherish the dorm.

The girl's Uncle went to the car and grabbed her things and put them in the dorm and arranged them how Pan told him to put them. Hours later the dorm was clean and straight. Finally the Uncle said to his fiancée," Hey babe where's the car dealership located at?" Michelle said," Oh the car dealership is next door." Confused again Pan said," Why did you ask where a car dealership was Uncle?" Goten said," Because the next thing you need to get around town is a car Pan." His niece blushed and said," Oh yeah I forgot about that." The girl said goodbye to her Uncle and walked next door to the car dealer ship and looked around at the cars, until a salesman said," How can I help you today miss?"

Pan said," Yes I was looking for a car that is in between $10,000-20,000 and the car has to run good." The salesman said," What kind of car do you want?" The teen said," For now I want a car that has enough room for me to move in." The man said," Well how about our Mercedes Benz that is a two seater." The girl said," What color is the car in?" The man said," We have the color red, black, cherry red, dark red, midnight blue, and twilight purple." The girl said," I want the car in midnight blue please." The man walked over to the car and saw the price say $15,000. He smiled and said," Well my dear since you told me specifically what kind of car you want I am going to lower the price of the car just for $11,000."

Pan thanked the man and paid him and once everything was signed and dated the man said," Please wait one moment miss." The process took only a minuet and soon everything was done. Stapling the receipt and papers that featured with the car, the salesman cleared his throat to get Pan's attention. The teen looked at the man and the man said," Okay everything is completed and is finalized Miss Son, so here is your receipt and a paper to show you what features your car has." He gave Pan the keys to the car and asked Pan did she need help with anything else and Pan asked the man to help her set her phone, her iPod, and radio up in the car and soon that was taken care of.

Driving off the car lot Pan beeped her car horn in thanks to the salesman and drove to the college where the students could park their cars. She got out her car and walked towards the main building. Once in the main building the teen showed her Aunt the car she bought.

Her Aunt was impressed by how the car looked and how much the car cost. Michelle was impressed by her niece for getting the car for low as much as up to $11,000. Michelle told her niece since Pan had one of the nicer dorms, that they have a lot where the students kept their cars parked in. After everything was taken care of the teen went to the grocery store to buy some groceries and supplies. From the grocery store the teen went back to her dorm loft apartment. The teen put all the groceries away and had made herself a chicken salad sandwich and paired it up with a bag of chips with a cold bottle of water. From eating to washing her dishes she walked in her room to take a nap.

At 2:00 pm in the afternoon she woke up and went to the mall which was across the street from the college. While in the mall she saw her Uncle's ex-friends. Making a detour to avoid them Pan ended up in Hollister. The teen bought skinny jeans, tank tops, and pull over sweaters from Hollister. Pan finally found her way out of Hollister and walked to the next shopping store that was in the mall. She walked inside to Forever 21 and bought some cute tops, and pants. She paid the cashier and walked out Forever 21 and walked to the next store in the mall. The teen walked inside to Wet Seal and bought some professional clothes for different events. Eventually the teen had to go to Victoria's Secret to buy herself some more underwear and bras. While in Victoria's Secret the teen bought another robe and more silk pajamas.

Pan went to a store and bought some shoes and another pair of Ugg boots. Finally the teen walked out the mall and took all her purchases to her car and drove back across the street to the college. She had to make a couple of trips back to her car to get the rest of her things.


End file.
